


Initial Difficulties

by Okkasion



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Ice Skating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-02
Updated: 2015-01-02
Packaged: 2018-03-04 23:26:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3096497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Okkasion/pseuds/Okkasion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yachi should be the happiest girl in the world. </p><p>She had just been asked on a date with the most gorgeous girl she ever met. Kiyoko had asked her if she wanted to go ice skating with her, and Yachi had blushed and stuttered ‘yes’. Well, technically, it wasn’t really a date since the whole Karasuno volleyball team had come with them, but Kiyoko had been the one who had asked Yachi to join. So it was pretty close to a date. She should be happy, she should be excited. </p><p>However, she was not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Initial Difficulties

Yachi should be the happiest girl in the world.   
   
She had just been asked on a date with the most gorgeous girl she ever met. Kiyoko had asked her if she wanted to go ice skating with her, and Yachi had blushed and stuttered ‘yes’. Well, technically, it wasn’t really a date since the whole Karasuno volleyball team had come with them, but Kiyoko had been the one who had asked Yachi to join. So it was pretty close to a date. She should be happy, she should be excited.   
   
However, she was not.   
   
Aside from the general nervousness of doing something with the team that wasn’t about volleyball, Yachi had never been ice skating before. _It can’t be that hard_ , she reassured herself. But now, they were at the ice rink, waiting in line to get their ice skates.   
   
Now, Yachi was pretty close to actually go ice skating. And the more she thought about it, the more she was certain that it would be a disaster. She didn’t even know how to skate. She would probably just stand there on ice, completely unable to move, and the boys would make fun of her. Or they would just stare. Stare, and wait for her to move.   
   
Maybe, if Yachi was lucky, she could try to move but she already knew that she would slip after two steps. She imagined herself falling, and landing on her knees and hands. And then suddenly _chop_ , someone would skate over her splayed out fingers, and the ice would turn red and Yachi would be left with significantly less fingers.   
   
Her fingers prickled. Losing them would be horrible. Yachi slightly shook her head to dispel her thoughts. Someone skating over her fingers was pretty unlikely after all, right?   
   
“Are you okay, Hitoka-chan? You are look really pale,” Kiyoko asked quietly. “If you feel sick, you don’t need to—“   
   
“Ahh, no, it’s fine, it’s fine!”   
   
Yachi laughed nervously. It was too late to bail out now anyway. They were waiting in line to get their skates, she couldn’t run away now.   
   
“Is it something else?”   
   
“No, as I said, everything’s fine!”   
   
She probably didn’t sound all too convincing, but Kiyoko just nodded, and didn’t ask any more questions.   
   
-

   
To her relief, Yachi was the last one of the team to get her ice skates. Before putting them on, Yachi closely examined the blade on the underside of them. It wasn’t as sharp as she imagined, much more blunt actually, but probably still capable of slicing her fingers. Or crushing them at least.   
   
Yachi took a deep breath. This was stupid. Nothing like that could happen.   
   
She flinched when she suddenly felt a gloved hand on her shoulder. “Huh?”   
   
Turning around, she noticed Kiyoko who looked at her with concerned eyes.   
   
“I just wanted to make sure everything is okay, and you’re not feeling sick? Do you want me to wait here, or at the entrance?”   
   
Yachi felt heat rise up in her cheeks. Suddenly, there was a warm, fuzzy feeling inside her stomach that made her feel hundred times better. Kiyoko’s concern was… sweet.   
   
“W-well…” Yachi began, not quite sure of what to say. “The others are at the rink already, right? Then you should go ahead, and join them, I just have to…” – _gather myse_ lf- “I just have to… uh…”   
   
Before Yachi could come up with an excuse, Kiyoko gave her an understanding smile. “It’s okay, I’ll go ahead.”   
   
Unable to say something, Yachi simply nodded and watched Kiyoko walk away, still smiling.   
   
Yachi smiled to herself. She could do this. She had done so many things she had never expected she would. Like being the manager of the Karasuno volleyball team. Or having a date with a pretty girl. Ice skating couldn’t be that hard.   
   
Yachi hurried to put her skates on. She had to tie them three times because of her trembling fingers but she managed. She just had to get on ice now. In a few hesitant steps she made her way to the entrance, and stepped on the ice rink. _Not so bad_ , she thought. She just had to move somehow.   
   
Yachi lifted her right leg experimentally, and almost immediately lost her balance. Fortunately, she didn’t fall but stumbled a few awkward steps forward. Yachi was in the middle of thanking various gods for not falling and having her feet back on solid ground again when she noticed another problem.   
   
Now, she stood some steps away from the entrance and found herself unable to move.  As she predicted. But nobody really seemed to mind. Nobody was laughing or even looking at her. She was stuck, and nobody was going to help her out of that situation.   
   
She began frantically scanning the rink for familiar faces, her heart pounding against her chest. She felt like crying, or puking, or both. In some distance she saw Hinata and Kageyama racing around the rink, closely followed by Tanaka and Nishinoya. Yachi doubted they would notice her.   
   
The others were nowhere to be seen, hidden behind the masses of people on the rink. Why hadn’t she asked Kiyoko to wait? Why had she token so much time with tying her shoes? If she had been quicker, then maybe Kiyoko would have waited for her, regardless of what she had said earlier.   
   
This was stupid, and she was so stupid, and she was going to break out into tears at any moment.   
   
She surely would have, if she hadn’t seen Kiyoko practically zooming towards her. She moved like an arrow with amazing speed. And then there was Yachi who didn’t dare to even budge on the slippery ice.   
   
“Hitoka-chan?” Kiyoko asked a little breathlessly.   
   
This time Yachi didn’t wait for Kiyoko to ask what the matter was.   
   
“I’m… I’m sorry,” she babbled. “I just, I don’t know, I don’t know how to skate, but I wanted to come with you –with you guys, I mean- and now I don’t know what to do.”   
   
“Why didn’t you tell us… or me? We could have gone somewhere else, or I could have waited for you at least…” Kiyoko asked in hushed tone Yachi was thankful for, because Hinata and Kageyama were about to pass by.   
   
“I know, it sounds kinda dumb but I wanted to do this on my own. I didn’t think it would be that hard.”   
   
Yachi laughed nervously, while Tanaka and Nishinoya passed without interrupting them.   
   
Kiyoko smiled at her.   
   
“That’s not dumb, that’s actually pretty cute.”   
   
She grinned and Yachi couldn’t help but blushed furiously. She had just been called cute by _the_ Shimizu Kiyoko. How was that even possible.

Kiyoko came closer and laid her hand on Yachi’s shoulder.   
   
“But if you don’t want to skate anymore, we can leave, okay?” Kiyoko hesitated for a moment, and then added “Or I could teach you how to skate?”  
   
“That’d be… nice! If you could teach me, I mean.”

“Great!” Kiyoko beamed.  
   
She positioned herself right next to Yachi, careful not to disturb the other skaters, probably to show her how to move. Yachi bet, she had never seen Kiyoko grin like that before, and she couldn’t stop herself from smiling, too.  
   
But there was still something Yachi had to get off her chest.   
   
“Uhm, but… I don’t want to fall, okay? Because… then maybe someone skates over my fingers and crushes them or something.”   
   
Kiyoko let out a small giggle, and Yachi wished she hadn’t told her about the last part.   
   
“Okay, I will make sure you won’t slip and I’ll keep your fingers safe, I promise.”   
   
Kiyoko held out her gloved hand and Yachi grabbed it hesitantly. Kiyoko linked their fingers together, causing Yachi’s face to heat up again.   
   
Kiyoko cleared her throat.   
   
“At first you have to bend your knees a little, like this… And then… Then you just shift your weight to push yourself forward. You don’t need to lift your feet, okay?”   
   
Yachi nodded.   
   
“Shall we go?”   
   
“Yeah!” Yachi replied.   
   
Both girls began to move at the same time. At first Kiyoko gently tugged Yachi with her, but soon Yachi got the hang of it, and they moved as one. They didn’t stop holding hands, however.   
   
Maybe it was because of the slight smile on Kiyoko’s lips or because of Yachi’s persistent blush, that no one made fun of them as Yachi had feared. Even the “Kiyoko protection squad”, Tanaka and Nishinnoya, left them alone.   
   
Yachi squeezed Kiyoko’s hand. She beamed as Kiyoko returned the gesture. Ice skating wasn’t so bad after all.

**Author's Note:**

> I have that irrational fear that someone might skate over my fingers too idek. Where does this come from?


End file.
